


Wait For Me To Come Home

by AllTheseLittleWritings



Series: You Wish You Could Paint Our Love [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Leaving, Love, M/M, Missing, Sadness, Smiles, Surprises, Tears, always in my heart, closeting, dream life in LA, happiness, little adventures, night skies, one more night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheseLittleWritings/pseuds/AllTheseLittleWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has to go back to London while Harry stays in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me To Come Home

"So you'll be arriving on Monday?" Louis' voice is rough, his hand light on Harry's hair. He chases after Harry's curls, absentmindedly twirling them around his fingers.

Soft music plays around them, whispering lyrics in to their ears about the magical moment of falling in love. A few lights are on, their bedroom staying dim. Harry lays on the floor, his head on Louis' lap. Louis sits, his back against the bed. His eyes roam the night sky from the open balcony doors. The sounds of the city echo silently, not disturbing their little nest.

"Yeah, and then on the same day we'll have the interviews and then I have to leave again". Harry sighs, his voice clearly sad, the words pressed with melancholy.

Louis turns his eyes from the sky to Harry, he not looking up at Louis. His face is also towards the sky, his eyes glittering with tears that are threatening to spill. But they don't.

 

Louis looks down at his boyfriend, his thumb smoothing the lines on Harry's forehead.  
"I hate this too." Louis mumbles, trying to search Harry's eyes that are darted away. His fingers graze the curls from Harry's forehead. Harry closes his eyes from pleasure.

"I don't want to be apart. I don't want you to leave." Harry slowly turns his eyes to Louis'. They are deep, dark, the shadows from the room sucking out the usual spark.

"I don't want to miss you like I miss you all the time. I don't want to miss you even before you leave." He admits, the glittering streams of tears now pouring down his face, racing down the sides of his eyes to his ears.

"It's two weeks from now until we even get to be in the same room again. And I hate to miss you like this." Harry's voice ends in shatters, his eyes looking for comfort.

Louis feels the pain running in Harry's veins. It streams to his skin, attaching to Louis' touch. His heart aches with Harry's words.

 

"We can do this. We have to survive just a few more months. And then we'll be free." Louis tries to make Harry feel better. But in the end he feels even more shit. Like the time is timeless. It doesn't move. The time they are living, envelopes them in to oblivion. Like their love would be forgotten. Like it wouldn't matter to anyone else other than Louis and Harry. Like they would be caged to be free to love each other.

 

Louis sees the agony behind Harry's eyes, the movements of his hand halting.

"I hate this feeling as much you do, even more if it's possible. I hate to be apart. But I try to remember that even though we wouldn't be able to be in the same place or we would be separated for a few weeks, in the end it doesn't matter. Because what we have is much more special than the feelings when we are apart." He tries to smile softly, the movement of his lips failing to reach the sadness in his eyes. Unable to wipe away the pain in him.

Harry stares at Louis, his features dark.  
"But I'm ready to be with you openly already." His voice rises, the quiet moment shattering.

"Me too! But we aren't allowed!" Louis hates to say these words. To not give Harry what he would want. When he has to break Harry's dreams.

Harry moves his head, Louis' hand dropping to the floor. He leans on to his elbows, his face away from Louis.

"I don't want to hide anymore." Harry doesn't look at Louis, his voice only a faint sound in the room. Harry lifts himself from the floor, his bare feet padding the surface.

"Harry?" Louis voice is unsure, his feelings a mess with love and fear. He looks up to Harry, having to bend his head against the bed. Harry walks out, his shoulders slumped, looking like a young boy, rather than the handsome 21 year old man.

"Where are you going?" Louis exclaims after him, not getting an answer. He listens through the silent music, as the back door to their garden opens and closes. Louis lifts his head from the mattress, looking out the doors.

 

He feels alone. Without Harry's warmth, he already feels like he was back in London. Like he wouldn't have even been in LA to visit Harry. Like this had all been a sweet dream, just a thought in the back of Louis mind. Like they would've been apart for much longer than they really have.

Moments pass, Louis unsure of what he should do. He knows that Harry is still in the garden, maybe sitting on one of the garden chairs. Or then under one the large trees, where they sometimes sit watching the city lights flicker in the night. Where they color the sky with light orange flames, making the stars invisible. Louis can almost see Harry, going through his own turmoils of missing.

Louis scrambles up from the floor. He stretches his back, before going down stairs and to the doors of the garden. He pushes them open, the warmth of the air hugging him softy. And there Harry is. Sitting under the tree. His long legs in front of him, his hands loosely on his lap. His head towards the city lights.

 

Louis walks out quietly, not getting Harry's attention. He moves to one of the flower beds, picking up a lilac pansy, the pads of his fingers brushing the delicate petals softly. Louis walks over to Harry, his eyes drifting slowly to seek Louis' presence.

"I'm sorry" Louis says, squatting down next to Harry.

"Sorry I left like that. I should be enjoying the moments we have together." He sighs, leaning his head against the hard bark of the tree.

Louis smiles softly, fondness breathing out from his skin. He lifts his hand to Harry's hair, fixing the beautiful flower to the curve of a curl in Harry's hair.

"What is that?" Harry asks softly, his eyes full of the orange from the city.

"Something beautiful for my beautiful boyfriend." Louis breathes. He brushes the highest peak on Harry's cheek, the touch making Harry shiver.

"I don't want to be apart. I don't want to hide. I don't want to call you and hear how exhausted your voice is after a sleepless night. I want you to be happy, all the time." Harry looks at Louis in a dead silence. Louis can see the wheels turning in his head, his face like an open book to Louis.

"But we just have to take what we can before we are allowed to be free." Harry says after a while, his eyes flooding.

 

Louis can't see the love of his life, the person Louis has always loved like he would be Louis' own sun, like Louis was out of his mind, like Louis was the happiest on the planet, like it would still be the day they met, suffering like Harry is now. 

Louis drops to his knees, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, his hands cradling Harry to his warmth. He wants Harry to hear his heart beating for him. Louis holds his hand in the back of Harry's head, Harry breathing in Louis' skin.

"I miss you already." Harry quietly sobs, his voice light and broken.

"Not long anymore and we can be free." Louis feels his own emotions catching up, his tears dropping down his cheeks.

They hug each other, their hearts beating in unison. Louis strokes Harry's back, soothing him in their tragedy.

 

"Let's go to the beach." Louis suddenly says, his head bouncing up from the crook of Harry's neck.

"What?" Harry let's out a silent laugh, his voice incredulous.

"It's already... Night." Harry looks Louis in the eyes, his green irises telling them to go, his face fighting back.

"Let's not care that it's night. Let's go, just for a walk." Louis smiles, holding Harry's face between his palms gently. The lilac flower blooms in Harry's hair, making him even more dazzling if it's possible.

"Okay" Harry smiles. Louis helps Harry get up from the soft green grass under their feet. Holding Harry's hand with both of his, they start their way on their little adventure.

\- - - -

Louis drives the car in the midst of the LA traffic. They keep the windows open, the cool wind whipping their hair. Harry has his eyes closed, his hand hanging from the window. No one sees them, no one takes an interest in them. They are free in their own way, no one telling them where to go, how to go there, when to go or how they could not be seen together.

The air turns humid, the smell beginning to have a salty flavor as they get closer to the sea. The city lights get sparse, staying behind their backs.

Louis parks the black Range Rover to the sidelines of the parking lot. The sea roars in front of them. Louis rounds the car to the front, Harry stepping out and adjusting his jeans. Louis whips his head to Harry, reaching his hand to him, a soft smile taking over his face. 

Harry walks to his side, attaching his hand to Louis', lacing their fingers tightly together. Slowly they walk to the beach, admiring the blackness of the water. Only the sound of the waves give them a clue where the sea is.

 

"Wanna race?" Harry's voice comes closer to Louis' ear, the joyous flicker of his eyes twinkling like stars in the sky. Louis starts laughing, separating their touch and starting to run wildly towards the waves. He can hear Harry's steps close behind, the sand muffling the excess sound.

Harry catches Louis to his bear hug, Louis' laughter echoing around them loudly. Harry spins them around in the darkness. Louis' stomach fills with butterflies and the feeling of being weightless in Harry's arms. They spin around and around, until Harry loses his balance, bringing them down on the wet sand.

They catch their breaths, laughing from time to time. They lay on their backs, Harry holding Louis on top of him in his arms, Louis' head against Harry's. He nuzzles his cheek against Harry's, absorbing his warmth.

"I miss you already." Harry whispers, tightening his hold on Louis' body. Like he could keep Louis here with Harry, forever. And Louis' mind isn't struggling against the thought of staying.

"I miss you." Louis breathes, closing his eyes, pressing his nose to Harry's cheek.

 

They stay like this for a while longer. The saltiness of the sea skimming their skins, the comforting sounds of the waves splashing against the beach. The darkness gives them a little while longer to be in their own little world of hope and love and sparks.

In the end, the breeze turns colder, the clock ticking closer at the end of their time together in their paradise.

Louis drives them back home, Harry clinging to his free hand. He traces lines against Louis' fingers, finding the life lines of his palms. Harry tries to write words to his hand, invisible tattoos of promise and love.

 

Louis only has less than half an hour before a car will come pick him up with Alberto, Harry staying behind. His backpack is ready by the door, a light suitcase next to it.

Louis tucks Harry in bed, them holding their hands tightly. Louis sits on the floor, Harry facing him. His eyes look tired, his hair a mess from the wind on the beach.

"We'll be together before we even know it. I'll call you every day. And text you every hour, so you'll be annoyed with my pointless messages." Louis smiles, earning a chuckle from Harry.

"You could never annoy me with your texts." Harry sighs, his thumbs sliding across Louis knuckles.

"I love you, you know that." Louis eyes Harry seriously, his hand finding Harry's cheek.

"And I love you." Harry nods, his mouth turning to a fond smile, his eyes empty with sadness. But the smile crumbles away, the sadness taking over his whole being.

 

"I know that you have to go, but I just want you to know that you have my heart with you." Harry gives Louis a pained look. Louis leans closer, his sea kissed skin wafting saltiness to Harry's nose.

"And I'll keep good care of it." His lips brush Harry's lips softly, before losing each other in the feeling of being together.

The kiss is full of emotions, all the things they can't describe in words. It's all in the kiss that lingers, passionate and sweet. Louis presses his forehead to Harry's, his eyes shut, trying to remember Harry's warmth for the next couple of weeks until they can meet again.

 

Then Harry is alone, Louis' steps echoing from down stairs. The front door opens and, after a short moment, shuts. A car drives away. And Harry just feels how he is alone, how his heart leaves and gets further away from him.

He tries to close his eyes, tries to keep the tears away and think about meeting Louis with his heart in just a few days. That this is just inevitable and that they've gone through with this before. That this isn't any different than it was before. That Louis isn't going to be far away, even though there would literally be a continent and a sea between them.

At the same time they are watching the same stars, they are walking on the same earth, they share the same friends. They are each other's even though there would be miles between them.

Harry breathes deeply, knowing that the night will be filled with rolling in the empty bed, his arms trying to find a warm body to attach to. Imagining those smaller hands taking care of Harry. 

\- - - -

Running feet hit the pavement in rhythmic beats. Harry's head swims in the panting breaths, his heart beat booming in his ears. He has been running too fast and too high hills, but he has to keep his mind occupied. He doesn't want to dwell in his miserable feelings of missing Louis so much.

Harry's hair feels aching against his scalp, the bun too tightly tied. His lungs burn, the steps heavy like he would have rocks in his shoes. Like his muscles would turn in to stone. Make him a statue that would be unable to move and see Louis again.

 

This is how it feels right now. Later it could be better, like it always will. But now it's just his heart that misses it's counter part, the hands caressing his skin and Louis' mouth talking with wit and clever words and his breathing catching in his throat when Harry would touch him.

Harry misses Louis and his brain, his eyes, his everything. All the love that Louis gives Harry is now replaced with cold arms, that hold him before he is with Louis again.

 

Harry's feet stomp the ground harder. He can already see the gates to their home. The music blasts in his headphones, the tunes giving him strength to keep on going. As he steps through the gates, he changes the song to a more mellow one, the singers voice filling his ears with important lyrics and feelings Harry senses when he is with Louis.

He lifts his eyes from the screen of his phone to see the front door, inviting him closer. Harry tilts his head, pulling his brows together. On the lower steps to the door rests a backpack, nothing more. And that wasn't there when he left.

Harry's heart flutters as he recognizes the backpack from far away. He takes a few jogging steps to the bag, opens it and sees a few items of clothing. They are scrunched, put there in a hurry.

Harry drops the bag down, looking around. But there is no one. He can swear that the backpack is Louis', but Harry can't see him.

 

He runs the steps to the door, opening it and hollering in a rumbling "LOUIS!" But there is no answer. He closes the door, jumping down the steps and running to the garden. And there he is, Louis, his back to Harry. Harry halts, his feet rooting in the grass. Like he would be one of the trees on the yard.

Louis is wearing his most comfortable sweats, his shoulders under a black hoodie. He is hanging something on to a branch on the tree that they sometimes sit under.

The feeling of joy and wholeness sweep over Harry, his face flooded with the biggest smile that hurt his cheeks. His feet come to life, them leading him to Louis with flying steps. Harry crashes to him, making a low scream escape from Louis' mouth. Harry crushes Louis in his arms, hugging him so tightly that Louis is up in the air. He laughs, like they would be back at the beach.

 

"Hi my dear unicorn." Louis manages to say, Harry dropping him gently on to his feet, Louis turning around. Louis wraps his hands around Harry's body, pressing his lips firmly against Harry's. They kiss and kiss, not letting go.

"I have" a kiss to Harry's jaw. "To leave" a kiss to the corner of his mouth, Harry's mouth chasing after Louis'. "Tomorrow" Harry's teeth bite gently to Louis lower lip. "At the latest" Louis finally gets out, before he looses himself in Harry's lips and arms again.

 

They have to let go, when the string in Louis' hand almost escapes. He turns around swiftly, Harry's mouth sweeping from his mouth next to Louis' ear.

"You weren't supposed to see this, at least not yet." Louis laughs, catching the string again and looking back to Harry. A huge red heart balloon bounces down from the midst of the leaves. Harry looks at it, his dark, tired eyes turning to watch Louis with a smirk on his lips.

"Even though I love it, I don't care." Harry says and hugs him again.

 

"You didn't sleep last night?" Louis' voice is worried, his other hand trying to search Harry's face, trying to lift it up to see him properly. Harry only hides against Louis' neck, breathing against him.

"How are you here?" Harry finally asks, revealing his weary eyes and the dark shadows under them.

"I couldn't leave. It didn't feel right." Louis holds Harry by his waist, his hands connected behind Harry's back, their hips pressed together. He lifts his other hand to trace the sleepy marks on Harry's skin, a frown taking over the smile on Louis' expression.

"Weren't you supposed to be seeing someone tomorrow?" Harry questions, not caring about the worried signs on Louis' face.

"Yeeah, but I already called them to cancel it and I might have told them a white lie about the flight being late... I'm going to be in such a trouble when I'm not going to be there and someone from management is. But I don't care when I get to be here with you. I just don't care about anything else other than you." Louis smiles, eyes forgetting Harry's sleepless night.

Harry giggles, hugging Louis back in his arms, savoring the moment.

"You'll be here one more night?"

"And day." Louis squeezes Harry in his arms.

 

Louis closes his eyes. This is it, this is his life. And he isn't going to let go, no matter who tries to stop them from loving. They will fight for this, for the love that is consuming, for the love that is beautiful, for their love. The love that fills his every sense, his every move, his nerves and gives him life. Love that sets them on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Thank you for reading - I've so many ideas how to continue this series. Tell me what you think and you can always come talk with me on tumblr (sing-about-being-free or alltheselittlewritings) about anything :D


End file.
